Jatuh Cinta
by Krupuk Renyah
Summary: Wonwoo rasanya sedang jatuh cinta. Iya, jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta dengan laki-laki yang pesan es krim rasa kopi padanya. Padahal jelas-jelas di kedai tempatnya kerja itu tidak jual es krim rasa kopi. /Mingyu x Wonwoo (Meanie). Yaoi. Cerita unyu-unyuw./


**Jatuh Cinta**

 **Mingyu x Wonwoo**

 **Fluff, Romance**

 **Oneshot**

 **Warning: TYPOS, YAOI, BxB, Cerita unyuw-unyuw.**

.

.

.

.

Wonwoo sedang dalam **_goodmood_** hari ini. Tugas-tugas kuliahnya sudah selesai semua, jadi hari ini ia memutuskan untuk datang ke tempat kerjanya. Ia masuk kerja kalau sedang senggang saja, dan untungnya yang punya kedai tempat Wonwoo kerja itu orangnya baik dan ia setuju-setuju saja dengan jam kerja Wonwoo.

"Selamaaat siang.."

Soonyoung yang waktu itu duduk dibalik meja kasir terheran-heran. Tidak biasanya seorang Jeon Wonwoo punya aura secerah ini. "Senang sekali kau. Dapat jodoh ya?"

Wonwoo pasang senyum lebar "Tidak, kok. Aku cuma sedang senang saja" jawabnya ceria setelah itu berlalu kedalam dapur kedai. Oh iya, Wonwoo itu kerjanya di kedai es krim.

Soonyoung mengendikkan bahu. Baguslah kalau Wonwoo punya **_mood_** yang bagus hari ini. Kalau bisa ya setiap hari saja, soalnya Soonyoung **_eneg_** sekali lihat wajah Wonwoo yang datar terus. Seperti tidak ada kehidupan dan kata-kata **_alay_** lainnya ala Kwon Soonyoung tentang teman kerjanya ini.

"Oh, Wonwoo, kau masuk hari ini? Sedang tidak sibuk?" Jeonghan yang waktu itu tengah berkutat didapur terkaget dengan kedatangan Wonwoo. Laki-laki sipit itu tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

"Ahh, kau kelihatan berbeda. Sedang jatuh cinta ya?"

"Jeonghan Hyung dan Soonyoung sama saja" dengusnya, wajahnya datar lagi. Jeonghan terkekeh.

"Sudah sana kedepan, temani Soonyoung. Hari ini agak ramai kalau kau mau tahu"

Wonwoo menepuk keningnya "Oke. Aku kedepan Hyung!"

Waktu Wonwoo kedepan, didepan meja kasir ada antrian yang agak panjang. Jadi ia segera membantu Soonyoung membuatkan pesanan. Cuaca sedang terik hari ini jadi pantas saja kedai es krim jadi ramai.

Pas waktunya antrian terakhir, Soonyoung sempat berbisik padanya kalau ia ingin pipis. Biasa. Anak itu suka minum air, makanya ia jadi sering pipis-_-

"Mau pesan apa?" tanya Wonwoo ramah. Ia juga pasang senyum paling manis.

Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi didepan Wonwoo ini mendongak untuk melihat menu-menu es krim, ia sempat kebingungan memilih hingga akhirnya tak berselang lama ia bertanya. "Es krim rasa kopi.. tidak ada ya?"

"Tidak ada. Adanya es krim rasa mocca"

Laki-laki itu menjatuhkan pundaknya lemas "Duh, bagaimana ya. Aku inginnya rasa kopi sih"

Wonwoo berdecak "Kau bisa coba rasa lainnya, Tuan.."

"Err..namaku Kim Mingyu. Namamu siapa?" Mingyu mengulurkan tangannya tiba-tiba, Wonwoo bingung sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia membalas jabatan tangan Mingyu.

"Aku Jeon Wonwoo"

Senyum di bibir Mingyu mengembang. Wonwoo juga bingung dia tersenyum karena apa, tapi asik saja melihat si Mingyu ini tersenyum. Soalnya, Mingyu ganteng sih. **_Eh-_**

"Yasudah kalau begitu es krim coklat saja satu. Dibungkus ya?"

"Oke!"

Setelah mendapat apa yang ia pesan, lagi-lagi si Mingyu ini tersenyum lebar "Aku akan kemari lagi besok,"

Dahi Wonwoo berkerut, tapi laki-laki didepannya ini malah mengetuk-ketuk dahinya hingga akhirnya dahinya kembali lagi ke bentuk semula. Maksudnya tidak berkerut lagi seperti tadi. "Buat apa?"

"Beli es krim, sekalian menemuimu. Kau manis sekali, sih. Aku kan jadi tergoda" jawab Mingyu enteng. Bonus sebuah kedipan mata.

Wonwoo menggumam **_'ewwh'_** sambil memutar bola mata. "Aku itu tampan ya, bukan manis. Sudah sana pergi, nanti es krimmu keburu meleleh"

"Perhatian sekali. Ya sudah aku pulang ya. Daah Wonwoo"

"Hmm, daah Mingyu.."

.

.

.

.

Seakan menepati janji, Mingyu datang lagi besok siangnya. Ia menenteng tas ransel di sebelah pundaknya dan berdiri menghadap Wonwoo sebagai orang yang antri paling akhir. Sama juga seperti kemarin. Wonwoo agak jengah melihat senyuman lebar laki-laki itu, tapi apa daya kalau ia harus bersikap ramah pada pelanggan.

"Mau pesan apa?"

"Es krim lah"

Wonwoo menghela napas. Oke, dia harus sabar. "Iya maksudnya es krim rasa apa?"

"Rasa kopi ada?"

"Tidak ada es krim rasa kopi disini" jawab Wonwoo datar.

"Oke. Es krim greentea satu. Disini ya!"

Dengan gerakan halus, laki-laki bermata sipit itu mengangguk "Tidak dibawa pulang?"

Mingyu menggeleng ria "Tidak, kalau dimakan disini kan aku jauh lebih bebas memandangmu, Wonwoo"

"Ah, jangan menggodaku. Duh!" Wonwoo berucap jengkel lengkap dengan sebelah kaki yang menghentak.

.

.

.

.

Esoknya lagi Mingyu datang kembali. Kali ini ia pakai baju basket yang memperlihatkan otot-otot lengannya. Terlihat maskulin dan keren sekali, dan tanpa sadar Wonwoo memegangi lengannya sendiri.

"Hai, Wonwoo"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis "Hai."

"Kau kelihatan bosan," tebak Mingyu.

"Ah tidak biasa saja. Kau mau pesan apa?"

"Sebentar, sebentar" tangan Mingyu menepuk-nepuk pahanya sendiri. Dan itu merupakan suatu tontonan menarik tersendiri bagi para pelanggan, khususnya sih perempuan. Wonwoo sebal sendiri, Mingyu ini niatnya mau beli es krim atau tebar pesona?

"Jumbo pop itu enak tidak?" tanya Mingyu dengan wajah penasaran, Wonwoo sudah akan menjawab kalau saja si Kwon Soonyoung ini tidak menyahut tiba-tiba.

"Enak kok, gebetanku suka sekali dengan Jumbo pop. Eh kau coba saja, pasti ketagihan" sahut Soonyoung dengan wajah meyakinkan bak salesman.

Mingyu berpikir sebentar setelah itu ia mengangguk "Itu saja, deh. Eh, Wonwoo.."

"Hmm, apa?"

Mingyu agak berjinjit dan mendekatkan dirinya ke Wonwoo (karena Wonwoo sedang berada dibalik meja) "Es krim kopi.. benaran tidak ada disini?"

.

.

.

.

Esok esoknya lagi Mingyu datang kembali. Kali ini laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu terlihat kelelahan, ia bahkan berjalan asal-asalan sambil mengucek mata.

"Hai Wonwoo" sapa Mingyu lemas namun bibirnya masih menyunggingkan senyuman.

Wonwoo balas tersenyum "Hai. Baru pulang kuliah?" tanya Wonwoo kalem. Ia berpikir kalau Mingyu ini sudah kuliah. Kalau belum, mana mungkin laki-laki itu kemari setiap hari pakai baju bebas.

Mingyu mengangguk malas, malahan ia menumpukan kepalanya ke etalase kaca didepannya. Sesekali menggumam yang Wonwoo tidak bisa dengar. "Mingyu, kau baik?" Wonwoo bertanya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menusuk-nusuk dahi Mingyu.

"Aku lelah sekali.."

"Kalau lelah kenapa mampir kesini? Bukannya langsung pulang"

Kepala Mingyu tegak seketika "Aku mau bertemu denganmu"

Dalam hati Wonwoo menggerutu. Kata-kata Mingyu sebenarnya biasa saja, tapi entah kenapa itu malah membuatnya berdebar-debar. Wonwoo menjauhkan kepalanya karena posisi mereka sekarang berhadapan dan itu dekat sekali.

"Es krim dong, Wonwoo"

"O-oh, kau mau rasa apa?"

"Coklat saja. Tapi sebenarnya aku masih ingin yang rasa kopi, sih"

Wonwoo terkekeh sebentar "Ada kok yang rasa kopi"

"Heh? Benar ada yang rasa kopi? Benar?" katanya tak percaya, setengah berteriak juga.

"Iya. Aku membuatkannya, khusus untukmu. Agak bosan juga mendengar kau yang terus-terusan minta es krim rasa kopi" cibir Wonwoo. Wajah Mingyu langsung berseri-seri.

Mingyu menggusak rambut Wonwoo, sementara laki-laki didepannya ini diam-diam merona "Aah, terimakasih Wonwoo"

"Tapi hanya satu kali ini, oke!"

"Yupss.."

Setelahnya mereka diam. Wonwoo mengambil sebuah kotak berukuran kecil berisikan es krim rasa kopi yang ia buat dengan Jeonghan kemarin. Setelah itu ia taruh beberapa **_scoop_** es krim kedalam wadah.

"Sepertinya aku besok tidak akan kesini lagi"

"Eh, kenapa?" Wonwoo menggigit lidahnya sendiri. Semoga Mingyu tidak mendengar suaranya yang kelihatan kecewa tadi.

"Malas ah, mending kau kuajak jalan-jalan saja. Daripada disini, aku berdiri terus. Kan capek"

"Pfft. Disana ada kursi, Kim Mingyu. Kenapa kau tidak duduk disana saja?"

"Tidak mau. Disini lebih enak, wajahmu kelihatan lebih dekat"

Lagi-lagi Wonwoo menghela napas. Ia harus ekstra sabar menghadapi mahluk penggoda tapi sayangnya ganteng sekali ini. "Terserahmu lah,"

"Eh tapi aku serius lo ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan" cicit Mingyu halus sekali.

Wonwoo **_blank_** sejenak "J-jalan-jalan?"

"Iya jalan-jalan, mau kan?"

Wonwoo meniup poninya. Sebenarnya ini cuma kamuflase biar dia tidak kelihatan salah tingkah "Kalau mau ajak aku jalan-jalan, kau harus ijin dulu ke Jeonghan Hyung,"

"Eh, aku kenapa dibawa-bawa?" Jeonghan muncul dari belakang punggung Wonwoo dan menatap mereka berdua kebingungan.

Mingyu mengangkat tangannya. Mirip sekali dengan anak SD yang mau ditunjuk "Jeonghan Hyung. Mau ijin, besok Wonwoo tidak masuk kerja karena kuajak jalan-jalan. Boleh tidak?"

Jeonghan melirik Wonwoo tapi setelah itu dia mengangguk kaku "Kalian mau kencan?"

"Bukan kencan. Masih mau pdkt kok, Hyung" ucap Mingyu dengan gamblangnya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan cubitan maut yang Wonwoo layangkan kepadanya.

"Mulutmu, Kim Mingyu!"

"Oke-oke. Tidak perlu bertengkar, Wonwoo boleh kok kau ajak jalan-jalan. Tapi pulangnya jangan malam-malam ya, Wonwoo itu penakut loo~"

"Hyuuuungggg.." Wonwoo merengek sebal. Jeonghan terbahak lalu berjalan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Besok ku tunggu disini jam empat sore ya, Wonwoo"

"Iya-iya, bawel"

"Boleh minta nomor telepon?"

"Ok!" Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam kantong dan menyerahkannya ke Mingyu. "Sudah?"

"Sudah. Aku juga sudah menyimpan nomormu. Sampai ketemu besok ya.." Mingyu melambai ceria. Umpama kalau Mingyu ini tidak punya malu, ia pasti sudah berguling-guling dilantai saking senangnya.

"Eciee, yang besok mau kencan. Fiuwitt~"

Wonwoo memandang Soonyoung nelangsa "Duh, Soonyoung. Aku lemas sekali, aku ini sebenarnya kenapa?" Wonwoo memegang kepalanya. Ia merasa kalau ia jadi ketularan **_alay_** nya si Soonyoung.

"Entah. Mungkin kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Jatuh cinta ya?"

.

.

.

.

 **END**


End file.
